vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alma Kilzrake
Summary Note: This profile contains spoilers for the Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut series. Please do not continue if you have yet to read the series and do not want to be spoiled. Alma Kilzrake is one of the protagonists during the latter parts of Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut. Introduced as a member of the Kilzrake Family Mafia who is the candidate to take Ilu Kilzrake's place and holds an extreme devotion towards the Black Hero, she's actually Almatea Atismata, Lisesharte Atismata's younger sister who was thought to have died during the coup d'état five years ago. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, 9-C with Sword Device | 8-A Name: Alma Kilzrake, Almatea Atismata Origin: Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Human, Drag-Knight, Kilzrake Family Mafia member, Azure Division member Powers and Abilities: Sword Mastery, Piloting, Resistance to Madness Manipulation (A Baptism can drive humans into insanity, and Alma has been able to resist it), Fear Manipulation (Even a small amount of Elixir can grant resistance to Mental Pollution, and Alma went through Baptism), Mind Manipulation (A Baptism can burn and break the mind of a human by invading it, in addition to obtaining resistance to Mental Pollution, and Alma has been able to resist it), Memory Manipulation and Perception Manipulation (Those who have received a Baptism attain resistance to Endless), Poison Manipulation (Elixir works like highly effective toxin that can instantly kill those who apply it, and Alma was able to resist it), Corruption (Elixir is able to turn humans into Abyss, and Alma was able to resist a 10% Baptism), Status Effect Inducement (Baptism is able to induce many different ailments, including fainting, and Alma was able to resist it) | All previous abilities, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Can bypass force fields, Shockwave Generation (All Drag-Rides are able to generate shockwaves with Howling Howl), Energy Manipulation (Can create and nullify energy blasts), Invisibility (Special Equipment type Drag-Rides like EX Drake can use camouflage to become invisible) Attack Potency: Athlete level, Street level with Sword Device | Multi-City Block level+ (Should be comparable to Aeril Vi Arcadia's EX Wyvern) Speed: Athletic Human | At least Hypersonic+ (Dodged Lisesharte's Legion) Lifting Strength: Above Average Human | At most Class G (While considerably weaker, should somewhat scale to Academy arc Philuffy Aingram) Striking Strength: Athlete Class | Multi-City Block Class+ Durability: Athlete level | Multi-City Block level+ Stamina: When she was a child, Alma received a Baptism, which can inflict agony beyond imagination, being described by people who survive them as having their blood boiling in addition to feel pain across their entire body, and stated by Singlen to tamper a lot the nerves in the whole body, and recovered from it. Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with Blade and Sword Device, Hundreds of meters with other weaponry Intelligence: High Standard Equipment: Her Drag-Ride, EX Wyvern and EX Drake Weaknesses: Gets emotional when the Black Hero is mentioned Key: Alma | EX Wyvern/EX Drake Note: For an in-depth explanation of Baptism, see here here. Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Battles Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Royal Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Knights Category:Pilots Category:Mecha Category:Traitors Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Air Users Category:Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8